Organizations may use a fleet of vehicles for transporting and distributing goods. When a vehicle of the fleet requires a service or product, the service or product may be received based on an authorization or information/credentials provided by the driver of the vehicle. For example, drivers of the vehicles may be provided with a credit/fuel cards, key passes or codes used to purchase products and services their vehicles. Fuel may be acquired, for example, from an unmanned fuel island that allows fuel to be dispensed to vehicles by the driver of the vehicle. The fuel purchases are charged back to the organization's account via the credit/fuel card, key pass or code used to make the purchase.